


She likes me?

by orderingcoffee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Because honestly why not, Begging, Blake is Horny, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, yang is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderingcoffee/pseuds/orderingcoffee
Summary: Yang walks in on Blake masturbating to the idea of getting fucked by her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	She likes me?

The students at Beacon had a few free days, which meant students could go back home for a while to see how their family was doing, hang out with friends or catch up with schoolwork they were behind on. Yang had stayed at the dorms, unlike her younger sister, who went home to see their dad and their dog. To her surprise, Blake had apparently stayed at the dorms too, and not gone to visit her family, ”or maybe she doesn’t have one” , Yang thought to herself. 

It was late and Yang had been training all day at a training room with some other students. She was walking back to the room team RWBY shared. She approached the door of the room when she had the idea of pressing her ear down on the door to try and listen to see if her roommate Blake was still awake. Yang pressed her ear close to the door and heard a buzzing noise and slight whimpering. ”What the fuck was she doing in there? She knows I’m gonna be back any minute now”, she thought to herself, ”maybe it’s better if i knock first before entering”. 

After two separate times of her knocking and not getting an answer, she decided to gather her courage to open the door. ”She’s probably massaging her back with a massager and whimpering because it feels so.......relaxing?”, Yang tried to convince herself not to get her hopes up, hopes of catching her crush doing something so lewd. 

She opened the door slowly to not make any noise nor disturb the dark haired girl in whatever she was doing. She entered the dim-lighted room only to see the faunus on her bed with an orange shirt held up to her face, which Yang recognized to be hers. 

The girl was on Yang’s bed with a towel under her, her milky-colored legs spread and a wand in hand pleasuring herself with it. Her eyes were closed and she had some earbuds in, so she didn’t notice that the blonde had entered the room and was looking right at her. ”Um......Blakey? Sorry to interrupt but-”, Yang had managed to say that much when she was met with surprised-looking amber eyes. 

Blake quickly realized the situation she was in and switched the vibrating wand off while trying to use her blanket to cover herself up as if nothing had happened. ”Y-Yang, I can explain-”, Blake started but got cut off by Yang, ”Hey no need to panic, we all have to take care of our needs sometimes, if y’know what i mean, heh”, she said to the her. ”But why were you sniffing on my shirt and doing it on my bed, though? Got a crush on me or something?”, she asked jokingly, not actually expecting Blake to confess to that. ”Yang I didn’t know you would be back so early! I am very sorry that you had to see me like this, I- can you please leave the room for a few minutes so i can, uhh......get myself together?”, she asked, not being able to look at the blonde and blushing furiously while trying to cover her face. ”Haha, sure, just tell me when you’re done” Yang responded as shewalked out, closing the door behind her.

”Was she really masturbating to the thought of me? I wonder what exactly she was thinking about.” Yang thought to herself, she was leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for Blake to be done with her business. 

The amber-eyed girl was still in shock from what happened, trying to figure out how she lost the track of time. She soon remembered that she didn’t have the time to be thinking about that right now, not when her crush was waiting on the other side of the door waiting for her to be ”done”.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this being so short but I’ll probably continue writing it some time. I repeat, it is not the final work. Also wow how awkward would it be if my girlfriend found this.


End file.
